Ghana Go
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, the land of Spain became the land of pain when contestants were being chased by bulls and were soon trampled. The teams dissolved turning things insane. But Isabella did something more insane when she revealed her crush on Phineas. Will Phinabella become reality? and Who will be out next? Find out now on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to first class) (Soul enters) Sandra: Soul you're not supposed to be here Chris Recording: You have 30 seconds to leave before you get blasted Soul: (quickly) Why didn't you choose me Sandra: (quickly) Lisa needed it more Soul: Okay Chris: 7, 6 Sandra: Run (Soul leaves) Chris Recording: 2, 1 (fires laser and Sandra is almost hit but dodges it) (screen switches to loser class) Phineas: Oh my gosh Isabella Confessional: There are no words to describe how I feel Phineas Confessional: I am so confused Phineas: You weren't serious when you said what you said a few days ago Isabella: Yes Phineas: Wow Chris PA: Attention passengers, make your way to the common area (screen switches to the common area) Isabella: So Phineas (floord drops and the fall ended up being 4 feet) Phineas: I hate when Chris does that Chris: Welcome to Ghana Candace: Whata Soul: Ghana is west African country in which my ancestors are from Candace: Was the last part necessary? Soul: Nope Chris: Okay time for part one of todays challlenge Candace: Which is? Chris: There are 650 drums 3 of which are real first 3 to find the real ones move one Phineas: How do we know if they are real? CHris: They fake ones have tissue paper on top when you hit it, itll break ready go Candace breaks one Ferb breaks one Phineas breaks one Wendy Sandra Thor Lisa Phineas Candace Soul Lisa Ferb Phineas Phineas Ferb Candace Thor Thor Soul gets one Soul: I got it Lisa breaks one Sandra Phineas Candace Thor Lisa Sandra Ferb Isabella Lisa gets one Lisa: Got it Chris: Only one more Phineas breaks Ferb Isabella Isabella Wendy Sandra Thor Candace Sandra Thor Sandra gets the last one Chris: Sandra, Soul, and Lisa move on Sandra: Please tell me its not another sea urchin eating challenge Candace: I still have the taste of urine in my mouth CHris: Its not (screen switches to a lake with elephants) Chris: Challenge #2, you have to plant a garden Lisa: So Chris: You will have to ge the water from the elephants Sandra: So Chris: And the soil fresh from the source Everyone: Ew Chris: I know and due to elephants being taken away they are extra mad here are your shovels Lisa: I thought we'd use our hands Chris: We're on a time limit Sandra: So how do you plan on getting the soil out Chris: We fed them a lot first person to fill all 200 sq. ft. with soil and water will recieve seeds then spread them around first to do all that wins invincibility, go (elephant farts) Sandra: Awesome Lisa: Great (start shoveling) Soul: Come here elephant (elephant comes towards his area) Soul: Now turn around and go (elephant goes) Soul: Just relax I know your upset but verything will be okay (elephant goes more) Soul: Thanks so much Lisa: I'm almost done Soul: SO am I Sandra: I'm halfaway (elephant goes on her fake leg and Sandra falls) Sandra: Ow Soul: I'll get you out Lisa: Wait I need more (Sandra is freed) Sandra: Thanks Soul: Done Lisa: FInished Soul: Chris, can I have my seeds (Chris gives Soul a huge bag) Soul: What's in this rocks Chris: You want some (holds up bigger bag) Soul: No Lisa: I'm here Chris: Great here you go (hands Lisa bag) (Soul is shown sprinkling seeds on with his shovel while Lisa is seen pouring out the seeds then spreading them with her shovel) Lisa: My shovel is stuck Sandra: Done, seeds please Chris: Here you go (hands seed bag) Lisa: Almost done Soul: Here elephant (elephant comes) Soul: Now spray (elephant sprays the seeds deep in and plants grow) Chris: Soul wins so who goes to first class with you Soul: Sandra Sandra: Thanks so much (screen switches to first class) Sandra: This is so nice of you SOul: It's the least I can do for my girlfriend (screen switches to loser class) Isabella: So Phineas do you think this could be a start of something Phineas: Yes Isabella COnfessional: This is the best day ever (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: Okay the votes have been cast Candace, Candace, Thor, Candace, Thor, Thor, Candace, and the last vote is for Phineas Wendy: I'm sorry it was an accident Chris: Okay oil is reserved in Ghana so Candace and Thor will have to try to open these cans and have 7 fluid ounces go into their cup first to do so stays in and what you will use are litter sticks Phineas sneezes Isabella: Basil Phineas: Yes CHris: Okay and go Thor continuously misses while Candace stabs the can and oil runs to the bottom and drips of making 5 fl oz so Candace stabs lower and gets 2 more and wins Chris: Thor time to go Thor is given a parachute and jumps out Chris: 8 left 500,000 dollars who will win finish first find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Spoofs Category:International Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes